


Dancing

by periwinklepromise



Series: WinterWidow Week 2020 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bisexual Natasha Romanov, F/M, Mild Sexual Content, Oblivious James "Bucky" Barnes, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22334620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwinklepromise/pseuds/periwinklepromise
Summary: Bucky's in love with a lesbian.It's fine. He'll get over Nat eventually.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov
Series: WinterWidow Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607683
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44
Collections: WinterWidow Week 2020





	Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> For WinterWidow Week Day One prompt Friends to Lovers

Steve chuckles. “There she goes again.”

Bucky glances up at the exit in time to see Nat leave with the slinky brunette that Clint pointed out a few minutes before. And the woman is certainly gorgeous, Bucky can admit that. But she is not half as gorgeous as Natasha.

Bucky sighs.

Steve gives him a look but buries his teasing in his beer. Steve thinks Bucky's a total mook for not going after her, insists that they'd be good together.

But Steve's an idiot for encouraging Bucky in his ridiculous crush on a lesbian. He'll get over it. He has to, eventually. He cannot be in love with a woman who is not interested forever.

He'll get over it.

*

Another weekend, another bar to unwind with the guys. Plus Nat, of course. She is always one of the guys.

And she picks up more dames than the rest of them, even pretty golden boy Steve, though he's no slouch. And Bucky wants to be happy for her, he really does. He's a grown ass man, he's fallen for girls he hasn't had a chance with before, he's gotten over it. And he'll get over Nat, and then he can be an even better friend to her.

He would offer to help her get dates, but she does not need the help. Already, she is making eyes at the only girl bartender Yelena, who seems annoyed by all the advances she's receiving … except those confident glances from Nat.

Nat will stay at the bar until the end of the night, he can see it now. She'll slip her number and an offer to Yelena, maybe sneak out the back door when she notices Yelena goes on break to kiss her senseless...

Bucky downs the rest of his beer and stands to grab a new pitcher for the table.

*

“I'm telling you, Buck, she's into you,” Steve insists from behind the heavy bag.

“She's not,” he grunts. He is sure of only a few things – Steve and him are together til the end of the line, a smart man never bets against Clint, and Nat is not interested in him.

Steve huffs and readjusts. “You should talk to her, at least. Get it out in the open. Take her dancing.”

Bucky glares at him. “You think everyone should go out dancing.”

“Natasha likes dancing,” Steve informs him, trying to be clever, the damned punk.

And to make it worse, he's right. Nat does like dancing, ballet especially, goes to see the Nutcracker every December, Giselle every May.

He can ask her. As friends.

*

It is a rare night where the others are busy and Bucky is still in the mood to hang out and unwind, so Nat comes over to his and Steve's place.

She's dressed down for the night, nothing like the dolling up she does for clubs. He likes the way she looks no matter how she's dressed, but he has to admit she looks particularly nice in mismatched legwarmers and leggings and a giant hockey jersey that on second glance is definitely the one Sam has been trying to track back down for the last month.

Buck's not gonna tell.

She plops herself down onto the couch next to him, jostling him a little and sliding her feet onto his lap. He starts rubbing at her feet right away, just something to do with his hands. She closes her eyes, smiles to herself, shimmies her shoulders as she burrows further down into the arm of the couch. He digs one thumb into a sad knot, and her lips purse into a pout, and his heart stops.

So do his hands.

Nat cracks open an eye. Then both eyes fully open, and her whole face clears into a smooth mask. “What is it?” she asks, carefully.

Bucky takes a deep breath and tries to remember how to speak English. “I. Uh. Would you like to dance? With me?”

She blinks.

Then she slides forward, one leg folding next to his as the other closes in to match, straddling his lap, and she's kissing him, _she's kissing him_ , and her tongue is in his _mouth_ , and

… Wait.

_What?_

He pushes her face away a little forcefully, but hey, he's in shock here. “What are you doing?”

“I thought you wanted to dance?” she replies with a smirk, bringing her face close to his again.

He draws his head back hard against the wall. “Yeah. I meant. You know. _Dance_. Like. A swing club or something.”

Her brow furrows, staring far deeper into his eyes than he is really comfortable with. “But you want this.”

Of course she has noticed. Of _course_. That must be what Steve meant, that she knew anyway so they might as well get his feelings out into the open. He's fucking hopeless. “Yeah, I do. But I'm not gonna force anything on you. I can keep my hands to myself, ya know. When you're not. Sitting on me.” He glances down at her legs over his and screws his eyes shut. _Don't look down, ya dick_. “I get that you're gay,” Bucky says, eyes on the ceiling now. “I'm not gonna freaking _assault_ you just because you're hot.”

She scoots off of his knees onto the coffee table, but she leaves her legs on the couch, tilted off to his left. “You think I'm hot?”

“Ah, don't pull that, you know you're hot,” he grumbles, rolling his eyes.

“I didn't know that I'm gay. You learn something new every day,” she demurs.

His brain skids off its side again. “Of course you're gay. We've all seen the girls you go home with, you can't convince me you're just painting each other's toenails.”

Her face turns disappointed. “I sleep with girls, so now I'm gay?”

Buck's lost her somewhere, and he doesn't know where. Fuck, he's lost _himself_ somewhere, and there's nothing he can do but keep digging. “Do you prefer the term lesbian?”

“I prefer the term bisexual, you idiot.”

“Oh my god. I _am_ an idiot.”

She snorts and moves to sit next to him on the couch. “Yes. You are.” She sighs heavily. “And I am an idiot for liking you.”

Wait.

… _“What?”_


End file.
